


How fair the vine must grow

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Fic illustration for SunlitGarden's amazing "the Second Coming"!
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	How fair the vine must grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunlitGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Second Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660294) by [SunlitGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/pseuds/SunlitGarden). 



**Author's Note:**

> Third and last (currently) illustration for SunlitGarden's wonderful fics. I hope they enjoy it! I wanted to give it a very dreamy look to suit the subject matter. This one looks best at full size, especially Jug.


End file.
